


Good Behavior

by abvore, selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvore/pseuds/abvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do with a sulky Bokuto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behavior

Finals week in college were here again so you’d been spending a lot of time in the library and in other places a certain volleyball player wouldn’t think to find you. Unfortunately, Akaashi just called to let you know just how distracting it was to deal with a sulky Bokuto in the interim.

“____-san, I won’t tell you how to run your relationship but he’s going to fail his exams at this rate.”

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi. I’ll call him right now,” you say with remorse at his acerbic tone. The setter lets you make your excuses and hangs up. Yup, I’ve blown it with that one, you think as you dial the culprit’s number. Bokuto picks up and you invite him over to your room.

~~~

Easily excitable and attention loving, Bokuto – your boyfriend of two years – often doubles as the bane of your existence from time to time. Like now as he sits on the corner of your bed; shoulders hunched, mouth downturned and golden eyes dull with self-recrimination even though it’s been close to fifteen minutes since you ushered him into the room.

“Kou, I’m sorry,” you sidle up to him and press yourself flush against his back; willing him to get over it.

Instead Bokuto hunches lower in a more defensive mien that pulls you forward with him. To say he has a one track mind is an understatement. He would put himself in such a state by worrying obsessively about something that it’s almost like he’s tugging on the scabs of a wound till it bleeds freely. 

“Leave me alone,” he wails so you wrap your arms around him – one tight around his waist and the other clutching loosely at his arm.

“Kou, I told you weeks ago I'd take some time to study, remember?” you whisper against his ears and stoke your fingers against his hand in a calming manner.

“I forgot and thought you were avoiding me because you wanted to break up,” he mumbles under his breath; leaning back into your embrace.

“You know I never would resort to something like that, right?”

He nods eagerly in agreement and you sigh – glad that the pity party is finally over. Maybe Akaashi will forgive me now, you muse. But Bokuto interrupts your train of thought by perking up and saying,

“___, I’m horny.”

“You just had to ruin our moment, pervert!”

“Eh? But you were pressing your chest against me all seductive like KOU!”

“Oh? Trying to make you feel better is now a bad thing huh?”

“What? No! I love it when you hold me close because I can feel your heartbeat and it tells me you’re right here with me!” He shouts; gesturing widely and jostling your both.

“Kou, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“No! I’m going be the life of you. Then we’ll go on a quest to find immortality because I can’t lose you to death either.”

You bury your nose in his neck; heart thundering at the confession. Seriously this guy is way too confident in the weirdest ways, you think; face heated and eyes suddenly clouded with emotions. His palms covers yours and you let them stay for a moment then dislodge them – moving the one around his waist lower to palm his straining erection, sliding the one on his arm under his t-shirt to caress his tummy and teasing his belly button. The ace’s breath hitches and his body curves even further backwards; taunt like a bowstring.

“Too slow, ____,” he complains; voice heavy with want.

“Shh, Kou. I’ve told you right? Good things come to those who wait,” you reply before sucking down on the side of his neck in a wet pop.

His shuddering breath is all the reply you get as you leave his upper body and reach with both hands to pull down his sweatpants. Bokuto lifts himself of the bed so you can get it down easier; making you chuckle at his eagerness. His shaft springs up; ramrod straight and you both groan when you finally touch the throbbing flesh. Distractedly, you hook your legs over his thighs and grind against his back in an attempt to ease the ache building in your core.

You grasp it; pumping greedily with one hand while the other reaches even lower to play with his testicles. The ace hisses in pleasure; moving his hips in jerky motions and pushing into your hand.

“Stop that, Kou,” you instruct. He throws his head on your shoulder and groans. In response, you move back to tweak his right nipple through the t-shirt.

“If you can’t be patient, I’ll never blow you again. Do you want that, to never see my cheeks hollow as I try my damnedest to suck you off? Don’t you want to feel my tongue curl and slide over you?”

“____, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!”

You quicken the pace; pumping him for all his worth.

“Uhhhh, I’m going to come.”

At that heated declaration, you let go and move away. Leaving Bokuto to fall onto the bed making strangled noises of frustration, you open the bedside drawer to retrieve a condom. Just as you pull a package, he gropes your rear so you smack the offending hands.

“Oww.”

The look you throw over your shoulder must be pure evil because he pulls back in alarm; jigging his legs on the balls of his feet.

Satisfied that the ace is docile, you get off the bed and kneel in front of him. He stills in anticipation as you swallow him whole as a reward for good behavior. You slick his dick wet then let go with a loud plop. Bokuto – almost mindless with pleasure – ruts as you roll the condom over it in a smooth motion. You barely give him the chance to recover before you strip off your boxer shorts, climb onto his lap then position his member at your entrance and sink onto him in a quick move.

You moan loudly at the fullness of Bokuto inside you, pausing to adjust for a moment before setting off a brisk pace. The ace reaches up and tweaks your nipple so you lean out of his reach and palm them both. He props up with his elbows on the bed to support his weight and watches you with lidded stare. Reveling in that look, you slow down – grinding onto him in deliberate, torturous movement – as you maneuver a nipple into your mouth and suck hard.

The noises Bokuto is making are unintelligible but so are yours – muffled as those small sounds are by the chore of pleasuring yourself. You ride and tease him with wandering hands till your waist starts to ache. Noticing you are starting to tire, the ace reaches out to prop you up with one hand and guides your motion with other. Rising up, Bokuto lays his head on your chest. The sweets gesture has you giggling with euphoria till you pick up the pace again; the walls of your vulva clutching his manhood. The pressure is his undoing, Bokuto comes with a short bark of pleasure and flops back onto the bed pulling you with him.

The movement dislodges him from inside you and for a moment all either of you can do is catch your breath. Bokuto rolls you over beside him then ties up the used condom and trashes it. Tired, you reach for the bed-covers to wrap yourself in when large hands stop you. Furrowing your brows at your boyfriend, you try to tug the covers anyway but he doesn’t budge.

“Kou, what now?”

“You didn’t come.”

Your eyes widen in surprise, you thought that little fact had gone unnoticed. My darling man, you think; smiling up at him.

“It’s okay, I just wanted to be with you.”

“No,” he protests and hitches your thighs up before lowering his head between your legs.

Bokuto pushes his tongue inside you; directing all his previously thwarted enthusiasm there and lapping at your wetness like nectar he was starving for. The ace quickly replaces his tongue with enough fingers to fill you and sucks your labia into his mouth. Pleasure streaks through you and pools at your core; making you grasp at his grey hair in desperation. Your legs start to shake so he clamps them harder.

“Koutarou, I can’t”, you whimper; losing your mind. Your eyes lock and the searing gaze of his golden eyes makes you shiver even more.

“It’s okay, ____. I’ve got you”, he says hoarsely; lifting his head only briefly before getting back to business. Then the feeling blooms into white hot pleasure that leaves you sensitive and light headed. Lethargy spreads though your being and as your eyes drift to a close, you feel Bokuto pull the bed-covers around you. He slides in next to you and pulls you close then kisses your forehead and whispers, “I love you, _____.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Did I finally write a lemon?! Somebody tell me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters and Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Story ©Me.


End file.
